


Kitten Love

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Cats, Crossdressing Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kittens, M/M, Painting, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Fluffy fic about kittens, Lotor and Keith. <3





	Kitten Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UragiriNoTeme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=UragiriNoTeme).



> Author's note: I made progress in updating other chapters. Just half way when I slightly distracted by the cuteness and had to write it up. We all need some fluffy Keitor in our lives. xD
> 
> This fic was inspired by this [cute fanart](https://uragirinoteme.tumblr.com/post/166503782707/keithober-day-17-cats-some-fluff-and-lowkey). She's really a great artist. <3\. I know it was for Klance, but I can see this for Keitor too.

He carefully picked up his favorite linear brush, dipped the tip in black paint, and placed the tip light on the canvas with light strokes. It had to be perfect.  
  
He smiled when repeating the process on the same spot, but it was something worth getting the right touches and textures. He was able to make a quick sketch with his charcoal pencil in his personal sketchbook. He can't miss immortalizing this precious scene.  
  
The serene of his love bathe in cute bliss. It was his heaven.  
  
His beautiful love decided to catsit Kova's kittens when she was out for her usual check-up. She was very fond of them and would sometimes sneak in their place when her owner was away. Narti didn't mind except finding out about Kova's little escapade and came back pregnant one day.  
  
Apparently, Kova was attracted to Kuron, a Bombay, who was his love's brother's cat.  
  
They were surprised too at the attractions and somehow, they finally found what the sounds were on certain nights from outside of their window. It was quite cute to see his love covered his blushing face.  
  
He added another light touch of violet on the small spot, but it was his favorite part to color. The color of his love's beautiful eyes.  
  
A quick glance over the canvas to watch his love shuffling with the bed sheet and five kittens that were strategically place on his lithe body. Two kittens occupied both side of his upper chest, one on his right torso, another on the left where his arm rested over its little body, and the last one covered his lower region. There wasn't a single spot for him if he wanted to cuddle next to his love.

Greedy little furballs.  
  
He shook his head and went back to add more colors to his painting. This time, it was one of the kittens curled up on Keith's shoulder. Just a simple black outline and touches of off-white paint for its fluffy fur.  
  
Lotor can't be jealous with the little furballs if he wanted to. They can be little jerks who tried to steal Keith's attention, but they had given him random inspirations when he was in the slump. Once in awhile, he would sneak in special treats for them as a 'thank you' and keeping Keith company when he was away for work.  
  
This was one of them. His work can be on hold a little longer. He wanted to get this done before his love wakes up.  
  
He was almost done with the final touches when he heard Keith's cute yawning.  
  
Those furballs don't always wake up the same time as Keith and poor love had to learn the painful way of waking them up when they sank their claws into his flesh.  
  
A quick visit to his mother's hospital and a month of 'No Furballs' allowed was lenient enough. Those furballs may be cute, but they can never sway Lotor's decision until Keith had to play dirty. It caught him off guard.  
  
He kept a good stash of pictures taken when Keith wore black fluffy cat ears and tail and acted like those furballs when he wanted to catsit again.  
  
Everyone knew of Lotor's strong resolve, but only a few knew his weakness.  
  
Keith was his weakness. He sighed as he lifted his short-lived ban on the kittens. At least, he had gotten many hugs and kisses from Keith. It was the same day when things got a little hot. He doesn't have many kinks, but apparently, he got a new one that very night. Keith plus cat accessories in bed was a dangerous mix. Not that they both mind actually.   
  
He placed his brush down over the small plate and stood up from his seat to greet his sleeping beauty. With a smile, he leaned down with his hands in his pockets and gave a tender kiss on the lips.  
  
"Good morning love."  
  
If he had a camera with him, he would taken this picture, but he was fine without it.  
  
Keith's beautiful smile was already etched and imprinted his memory forever.  
  
"Welcome home Lotor."  
  
Keith was his favorite kitten out of the bunch.

_His kitten._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


End file.
